What happens when Batman's sick?
by hatschepsute
Summary: Batman's sick. But stubbornly how he is, he nevertheless goes to the Justice League meeting. What will happen? It's my very first story and sorry about my bad english, it's not my mother tongue. Thanks for commenting it.
1. Chapter 1

Why have this meeting to be today? On the one day he wasn't feeling well? Such days were really rare, thankfully. Anyhow, he'd survive it.

When he came into the meetingroom, the rest of the League was already there. They were sitting around the big table and babbling with each other. So like every meeting, he would not participate in the conversation. He found it very hot that day under his armor, but he knew that was because of his fever. He was very lucky, that he was able to hide his condition from Alfred earlier that day. Because his butler was always very sensitive as regarded the health of his master.

So anyhow, he was there, feeling dizzy and hot and cold at the same time. But somehow it wasn't just the symptoms of the normal flu. Well, they were, but the loss of sleep and the constant rain of the last few days played a part. So he was also very tired. And the uncontrolled yawn that escaped him didn't remain unpunished.

They welcomed each other like every meeting, and like in every meeting, he sat next to Diana. She looked at him, a little bit confused.

„Hello, Bruce. How's it going in Gotham?", she asked with a light smile on her face, which would normally make Bruce melt.

„Fine.", was all he said.

„You look tired; has there been a lot of work lately?"

_'Damn it, she's like Alfred'_, he thought. He knew that she'd noticed his unusually pale face. Or at least the uncovered part she was able to see.

„It's always a lot of work in Gotham, but I can handle it."

Diana wanted to say something else, but they were interrupted by Superman, who officially started the meeting. At least his nose wasn't running. But here and there a cough escaped him that he couldn't hold back. So during the seemingly endless meeting, not only Diana kind of had an eye on him. After the meeting ended, Superman came over to Batman and asked, „Bruce, are you alright? You seemed a bit...aam... absent."

Bruce knew that although Diana was speaking with Wally, who sat next to her, she was listening with one ear to their conversation.

„Batman?..." Superman was still waiting for his answer. A little confused, he responded, „I...am very busy. I have to go."

And he really had to go, then suddenly a wave of nausea overcame him. Since he was getting up too fast, with the chair falling over behind him, he had to stay still for a moment. The nausea left, but his head was spinning and the sudden dizziness made his view blur.

Diana was interrupted in her dialog with Wally by Batman's abrupt attempt to leave. He was just standing there and staring at the table, his gloved hands still on it. She couldn't see much of his face, but what she saw looked terrible. Superman also looked startled and exchanged a concerned glance with Diana. She was the first to ask, „What's wrong, Bruce? Is everything alright with you?"

„I'm fine, Princess."

And with that, he managed to regain his selfcontrol . He wanted to turn around and walk to the entrance when Superman grabbed him on the arm. He looked him in the eyes very seriously. "Bruce, please...We all see that you're sick. If you need help down there, just say it."

Bruce looked at Superman and put on his legendary Batglare. He hated to be nursed.

So he let the superhero stand where he was and turned. But he'd overestimated his powers.

Helpless like the others, Diana watched him. But suddenly, after a few steps, Batman coughed hard and began to sway.

"Bruce?" sounded Diana's worried voice.

„I…." And then he collapsed.

He would have fallen to the floor if Superman hadn't caught him swiftly.

„Bruce!" Diana cried out. The Man of Steel laid Batman gently to the ground, then placed his palm to the head of the unconscious Dark Knight.

"He's got a pretty hight fever. It's typical for him not to be in bed in such a condition."

With that, Superman shook his head and scooped Batman up in his arms.

"We have to bring him to sickbay; otherwise he'll never rest." Diana knew that Alfred was a good "nurse", but at that moment she felt that it was safer to keep their teammate in the Watchtower.

* * *

As Batman opened his eyes, he felt as if he'd been run over by a truck after 3 days without sleep. Okay, the last part wasn't even a lie. Diana and Superman were standing beside his bed in sickbay. Why hadn't he just stayed at home today...

"How long was I out?"

He tried to sound normal, but his voice was noticeably weaker than usual.

"Almost 3 hours. It's a bit unusual for the flu, but we thought that was because of your lack of sleep. So, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine, Clark. If you don't mind, I'll go now. There is a lot of work waiting for me."

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up. Now it was Diana's turn. "Oh no, Bruce, YOU stay in bed." But obviously it wasn't necessary to hold him back. As soon as he stood on his feet, the whole room began to spin.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's my try to the next chapter…**

Bruce was standing there, in front of the bed and he felt horrible. Unfortunately the spinning didn't stop like the last time on the meeting-room-table. So he had to grab on something, because otherwise he would have fallen forwards. And again unfortunately this something was Diana's arm which was next to him.

He knew, that he was near to pass out again and exceptionally he was glad to have the other arm of hers too now, which supported him.

"See? I'm right, you'll go nowhere without a good time resting until you're feeling better."

Bruce wanted to grumble, but it sounded like a groan, because the strong headache troubled him. But as Diana looked at him not angry, but with an understanding look, he sighted and sat decently down on the edge of the sickbaybed. Afterwards he was glad, that the sigh has been almost inaudible. But at this moment it wasn't just any more strength left to argue.

With a glance to Superman, who was standing on the other side, with crossed arms and trying to look severely, he got back on the bed.

He don't wanted and couldn't say anything more, so he lay down extra stiff and closed his eyes. But only for a second, then the whole incident was followed by a rough coughing.

Diana was worried. If Batman was no longer arguing, he must be REALLY sick.

In the meantime there were little sweat drops forming on Bruce's pale face. But she didn't dare to remove his mask.

And she knew that he was cold, because he was shivering. He tried to hide it although. Diana glanced at Superman, and he realized it. In no time he was back with a blanket and placed it over Bruce.

"Is it okay?", he was asking.

"Mhm….", was all Bruce could answer. The headache was getting worse and the fever did the rest.

Superman exchanged a worried glance with Diana. They were not used to see the Batman in such a was completely different, when he was injured. Then he wouldn't take any help and wouldn't stop arguing. At least he would talk with them.

It was difficult for Batman not to have the full control over his body.

But, yes, he needed the blanket that Superman kindly brought. But he never would have admitted that, though.

With that pleasant warmth he suddenly just wanted only one thing: to sleep. Through his feverish eyes he saw Superman talk to Diana and then without intention his eyes closed and it went all black.

Diana woke from her thoughts. Batman seemed already half drifted into sleep again as Superman whispered to her: "Okay, I'll leave you two. I anyway have some work to do. See after you later." And with a grin he added: "And don't let him out of bed…" With that he was gone.

Diana sighed and got nearer to the bed. Gentle she placed her hand over Bruce's now with the blanket covered shoulder and said softly:

"You have to rest now."

And with a quick glance around her and a brief hesitation she gave her caped crusader a tender kiss onto his forehead. But Bruce seemed not to hear or feel this anymore. His head was slowly slumped to the side and on the regular up and down of his chest Diana could see, that he had finally fallen asleep. For some moments she was just watching him. Batman. Him, who was always kind of their leader. And yet he was the most vulnerable amongst them all. And she knows he hated it to play exactly that part. But it was how it was and now he was sick. And they would take care of him, if he liked it or not.

* * *

In the Batcave Batman sat over the big screen as Alfred appeared behind him.

"Good evening, Master Bruce. How was the meeting? It was a long one this time, wasn't it?"

"Aam….Yes, there were a lot of really important things to discuss…"

"I've made a little dinner, or should I say breakfast, for you." He put the tray in front of Batman.

"Thanks but I….." he began, but Alfred insisted:

"I'd prefer to fetch an EMPTY plate, Sir." And with a light squeeze of Bruce's shoulder he went away. Bruce, who was still fixed on the screen, rolled his eyes. But on the half way back Alfred shouted kindly:

"And don't forget the soup, Sir!"

With these words, a smile passed over Bruce's face.

His butler just was unique.

Some work and several glances at the, without doupt, tasty meal later, he picked the cutlery up and began to eat. Despite the few hours of sleep at the watchtower, his condition was far away from 100 per cent. So he thought it would be better to eat something before his next patrol.

As he had woken in the watchtower a few hours ago, Diana had fallen asleep in the nearby chair. So it wasn't difficult to sneak away.

As he finished the meal he went coughing to the car and began his nightly work.

Fortunately it was a calm night. Calm but could he found. Batman waited on a high rooftop. One foot placed on a wall and the arms shored on his knee he was looking at his city. His cape was fluttering in the light breeze and now and then a cough shook him.

"This damn…."

In this moment something caught his attentive eyes. Quite closely he could see a woman who was surrounded by some dark figures. They didn't look like if they were her friends. She was dressed as if she came from a party. She was pretty. Long brown hair, short skirt, a top and a light jacket over the shoulders. The young lady clung to her handbag and was staggering backwards right into the wall behind her.

This was a scene often seen in Gotham. Seen by him at least.

"Please… let me go."

"Oh nooo, that would be a waste, don't you think, huh?"

And another voice said: "We'll have a lot of fun together."

"There you're right."

But this voice was unfamiliar to them, and it came out of the dark, and it startled them.

He had counted them. He always counted the criminals. This way he could keep the full control. There were five guys in black leather jackets. Obviously they had their motorcycles standing somewhere around.

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself!," it sounded with already a little fear.

Now it was the time to act.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Chapter **

**Sorry I'm not yet so quick in writing in English. The last chapter will follow. Hope you enjoyed it anyway until now.**

* * *

"Morning sunshine."

Diana opened her eyes and saw a grinning Superman standing in front of her.

"Oh no, how long have I slept?"

"Obviously a bit too long, our patient is gone." With that he stepped to the side and what came to the light was an empty bed.

"Bruce…", Diana hissed and looked questioningly on Superman, "how can someone be so unreasonable?"

He just sighed and said:

"I don't know. I mean I know him. And I know that nobody knows his body as well as he does. But I have to admit, that I'm a bit concerned now."

Diana nodded.

"I know what you mean, this time he really looked bad. And I don't have a very good feeling with him being out somewhere in Gotham hunting criminals. What do you think?"

For an instant they both looked thoughtfully on the bed, and then at each other. Now the man of steel only said one thing:

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Batman still was on the roof and now ready to intervene in the scene below him.

With an elegant jump over the wall Batman let himself fall and landed lightly in his crouch. In the darkness, directly behind one of the guys he slowly stood up to his full size. This action was carried out in such a silence, that none of them really noticed him standing there.

"I'm here."

And as soon as the one startled turned, he was hardly kicked away into the nearby trashcan. Now the others comprehended what was going on and joined the fight.

Normally five guys weren't absolutely no problem for Batman. Three minutes and the thing would be done. But now, when he found himself in action, the signs of his "not yet completely cured" illness came forward. He had to concentrate harder than usually to move fluently. And his vision wasn't as clear as normal. But somehow he managed it.

The next one got to feel Bamtan's fist and the third that was now standing behind him, got an amazingly precise kick in his belly.

But somehow his blows weren't as hard as usually or he was just imagining it. But why the first knocked out was then on his feet again? Soon he realized that it wasn't just his lack of power. He noticed that these guys weren't just guys. So yes they were, but under their leather jackets he could now see the tight muscles and the broad shoulders. In a better condition he never would have missed that fact. Maybe they were some kind of bar-hobby-fighters….

But now he hadn't the time for that. He coughed again and at his utmost astonishment and misfortune to all, Batman spotted more shapes coming out of the darkness. And they would join in, he knew.

He hadn't the time to take a closer look, already the next one, tallest of all, was getting on him with an angry face:

"Youuu...!"

This time he couldn't fully avoid the attack and got hit half in his face. It made the dark knight furious; he just was damn slow today. Despite of his fury he staggered backwards and felt that already another one was hanging on his back. With not little effort he hurled his attacker in the single lamppost that was standing around.

"Roooaaa…"

Now he was breathing heavily and suddenly noticed that the whole group of leather-jacketed idiots was standing in front of him. It were only four guys more, so now there were, minus the one still lying on the lamppost, eight of them. Enough for his currently state now, he thought.

For an almost magic moment they were just looking at each other, before they stormed at him with a loud roar.

And in this short second before the attack, through the halfway blurred figures of his new enemies and the dim light from the lantern, he saw her. The girl. She still was standing there, with the bag in her hands and the shock in her face. Over his exertion he's completely forgotten her. Sometimes the victims don't run away, because they're in a shock. He blamed himself that he didn't control it. Anyhow she was still there and during the fight he didn't need something or someone else to concern about.

"Go!", he shouted while he fought what he could.

In his fury the attackers flew around him, even though he knew that a fight in anger was absolutely taboo. Maybe it was because his strengths slowly subsided.

And then he heard the girl scream. A guy had grabbed her. And as he was distracted for a moment and looked directly in the frightened eyes of her, she cried:

"Watch out!"

"Shout up, you stupid girl!", the guy that was holding her shouted.

But it was too late. For a second he saw flash something in the dim light and then he felt it. The guy rammed him the thing with such a force in his left side that it got right through the suit into his flesh. At the handle he could see that it must be a sharpened screwdriver or something like that.

"Uuuhh….." The strong shock forced him on his left knee.

But Batman crouched only for a short time; then he took a deep breath.

"That….was not very clever of you", he said quietly and slowly stood up.

With clenched teeth the dark knight now stared with such an evil expression at his assailant that this cringed back in shock.

The pain shot through his body like a flash and he had to make an effort to stand upright, but he was a master in suppressing pain. So he pulled himself and all his left forces together. Now he was in a state of pure concentration.

With large steps he reached the already fleeing man. He grabbed him and threw him away as if he were just a carton box.

In a flash he turned and rammed the one of the other two who were getting at him. The second was swinging a large chain above his head. It seemed like the new guys had brought some toys.

He calmly waited for the right moment and then simply caught the chain at the other end. For an instant he glared at the startled chainholder and then with a powerful jolt the man met Batman's ready fist. A second later the one standing behind him got an elbow in his face. But before that he quickly threw a batarang at the "keeper" of the young lady.

The screwdriver in his side not made the whole thing easier, but he knew if he pull it out, the loss of blood would be even more as it already was.

He span around. Now he was standing there, still fully concentrated with legs apart and clenched fists ready to face the next one. But there were only two left. They looked frightened at him while they were helping their fallen teammates to get up.

"Please don't...don't come near us, o...okay?"

He'll let them pass. With a grumble he turned, jumped over a guy lying on the floor and smartly grabbed the now free girl around her hips.

He shot his wire in direction of the roof where he's come from and in the next second they went up.

He had to bring her in safety, just in case. She was more important to him than to get done with the enemies.

As they arrived at the top he let her down. She was not heavy at all, but he still had to be careful not to drop her roughly. Now that the excitement of the fight was over, also his concentration was. He noticed that from the exertion and the strain he was trembling all over the body. He felt that his whole forces were falling apart and for a short moment he had to be careful not to collapse on his knees. And this wasn't only the bad condition in which he was. Also the pain had come back. God, that hurts.

The girl was standing in a little distance and has obviously been watching him.

"I….want to thank you very much for….are you alright?", she finally asked shyly.

He was much too hot and his view became blurred again and again, not mentioned the sharp pain…

"Yes, are you hurt?",

he managed to say in a halfway calm voice under his panting. She looked okay, but he wanted to be sure. One injured person was enough.

"N…no I'm fine, thanks."

But her glance at him let to imply that she doubted that HE was fine.

Now he anyway had to ignore her for a second, but he absolutely had to pull out the thing in his side, because the pain was getting unbearable and also it bothered him. So he carefully grabbed the handle.

A quick pull and it was done.

"Aaarrgh ….." The suppressed cry did not remain unheard.

What the hell...he thought as he glanced at the unusual weapon, that he now was holding in his hand. Yes it was a screwdriver. And yes it was sharpened, very well sharpened actually.

It only soothed the pain a little, but of course the bleeding now went faster. Nevertheless he had to do it.

"Oh my God! What's that?"

Batman realized too late, that the girl also was staring at the "thing" that he'd just pulled out of his torso.

Without a comment he threw it away, but for safety's sake not over the edge of the roof.

The girl now came closer.

"You're bleeding. Is it very bad?", she said in an anxious voice.

Quickly Batman covered the wound with his cape.

And at this moment they suddenly heard starting a few motorcycles. Both were listening attentively. They became quieter.

So at least there wouldn't be necessary any more fighting.

Last chapter will follow…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry….it took a little longer. But now the last chapter is finished too. Enjoy…..**

* * *

Batman and the young woman he saved were still on the roof. And fortunately the enemies were gone.

"Okay, I'll bring you down now. …nngh…"

"Batman?..."

He staggered and had to support himself on the wall in front of him. The darkness still flickered before his eyes.

The girl quickly wanted to rush to help, but Batman hold one hand up. He wanted to say something, but someone else did:

"There you are." It was Diana's voice.

After she and Superman had searched half Gotham, they finally found Batman's car. And its owner usually isn't far away. So they landed quietly behind the two of them.

Obviously they had just missed Batman's little lapse.

"What are you doing here?", the dark knight was asking a bit testy, trying to hide his astonishment.

"We were worried. You were supposed to be in…..", but as Superman saw Batman's threatening look on him, which was saying: "Not in front of the girl.", he thought better of it.

"…am…at our place."

Now the four were looking a bit puzzled at each other. Superman glanced at Diana and then he devoted himself to the girl. She was so confused in sight of these three heroes that she didn't say anything. But Superman asked her in his smartly manner:

"Am…, Miss? I'll bring you home if that would be okay for you."

The young woman only nodded shyly and took a step near the man of steel.

Careful he took her hand and in the next moment they were flying away.

Diana and Batman were looking after them.

"Bruce. What was going on here?"

His gaze was still fixed on the city. He looked very exhausted but Diana felt that something else was wrong. Somehow Bruce was too calm.

"Nothing extraordinary", he said in his usually steady voice, "just scare away some naughty chaps. So what you're doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but we were concerned about you."

"Look, I can very well take care of myself."

With these words he turned and looked at her. But his motions weren't as smooth as usual so he almost lost his balance with the abruptly turn.

"Oh come on, I'm not an idiot. You're still sick and belong to bed."

"I'm not, besides….."

He couldn't finish the sentence, because a rough coughing came in between.

Bruce instantly grabbed to his left side.

"Bruce, are you hurt?", Diana asked with a worried expression. She knows that Batman never would admit an injury voluntarily.

As the coughing was over, he said in a hoarse voice:

"It's just a scratch."

But he still was holding his side.

"Let me see that."

With a quick movement Diana took his hand away and was looking at a lot of blood that was coming out of a whole in the armor.

"Bruce! That's not just a scratch, that's a serious wound. We have to stop the bleeding, and you need medical treatment, immediately!"

Batman rolled his eyes.

"Don't freak out….I'll go to the cave."

And with these words, before Diana could react, Batman wanted to climb over the wall. But as he propped himself up, a piercing pain, starting from his wound, shot through his whole body. He couldn't help but to cry out and nearly fell backwards. Fortunately Diana was standing right behind him and half caught him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll not go home like this. How can anybody be so stubborn?"

Batman was standing there, hands on the wall and his head lowered. After a second he once inhaled sharply.

Diana could see that he was trembling now and fighting with himself. Slowly he stood upright and glared at her between clenched teeth trying not to show his pain.

"Look, I don't need your help, Princess."

But Diana noticed that he already was swaying lightly. And she supposed not just due the blood loss. His forces seemed to vanish and obviously his willpower was fading, too. Because without any further comments he let her supporting took his arm. And now she was able to look directly in his feverish eyes.

"Bruce, focus. You're delirious, I'll not let you jump anywhere!

With a weak grin he only responded:

"Good. I'll take…. the…stairs….."

He wanted to stagger away, but his legs suddenly gave way under him and he collapsed right into Diana's arms.

Without any effort she caught him and led him down. Kneeling beside him she, with swiftly movements tore up a piece of Batman's cape and pressed it to the wound.

"That's not funny Bruce. Why have you always to do such stupid things?"

"Nnnhh…..," was the only answer she got.

She looked at him. His eyes were closed and his pale face stood out from the darkness around him. It was very strange to see Batman like this. But unfortunately it wasn't the first time, and wouldn't certainly be the last….. Diana was just forcing herself to push these thoughts aside, when she felt a sudden breeze.

Superman was back. And as he saw Batman lying on the floor his expression went concerned.

"What happened?"

"He's hurt. And his fever isn't any better than the last time we saw him."

Superman also kneeled down with one knee and took a quick look under the piece of cape that Diana was pressing against Batman's injury.

"It seems to be a deep wound; I know him, he would prefer Alfred to take care about him but….it would be the best, if we take him straightly to the watchtower, he shouldn't lose much more blood in his condition."

"Clark?...Where…the girl…."

"Don't speak… I brought her home safely and she's very grateful. Seems you've done a very good job. But now we have to take care about you."

"I…..have to….."

"Shhh" Diana whispered, who was still pressing against his wound.

"I don't think you're able to…."

But before Superman could say anymore, Batman suddenly coughed once again and his face convulsed in pain. He wanted to sit up, but Superman placed a hand on his chest with soft pressure to prevent him from moving any further. Then the panting softened and his forces seemed to vanish.

"It's..nothin….."

They both saw, that Bruce couldn't hold open his eyes much longer. The eyelids fluttered and he finally passed out. Now Superman felt for his pulse and glanced concerned at Diana.

"Okay let's go.", she said, while she already lifted Bruce carefully in her arms.

* * *

The three of them stood around the bed in the sickbay on the watchtower.

"He'll be fine," J'onn said in his calm voice, "it'll be just take a little bit longer, because his system already was weakened before the injury. But if he rests now, there'll be no problem."

J'onn then with a kind smile patted Superman's shoulder, nodded once at Diana and left the room silently.

"Do you think we should inform Alfred?", Diana asked after a minute.

"Hm, I think that would be…."

"Hmrrhh…."

"Bruce?" Diana got nearer to the bed.

He looked confused, but only for a short moment, than he composed himself.

"Again in the sickbay. What have I done wrong this time?"

"There he's back, the old Batman.", Superman said with a grin. "The last few hours we were really worried about you."

Batman gently touched his side.

"The weapon got quit deep inside. You were very lucky, it could have been much worse…. Bruce? Do you remember what happened?"

Brought out of his thoughts Bruce looked at Diana and was abruptly once again fixed on her wonderful eyes.

"Yes….the girl. There were this bunch of…..You looked after her, right?"

"She's all right and safely brought home.", Diana said and looked at Superman.

Diana's soft voice made Bruce even sleepier than he already was. But he had to get to work.

"Good. Then I can go down now. It's enough time wasted anyway."

"No!", both Diana and Superman shouted at the same time.

A little irritated Bruce stopped in his motion to get out of the bed.

"If you go now, we'll inform Alfred. So you can choose. You rest here, or at home, it's the same thing."

After this words Diana stood in front of the bed and looked triumphantly at her patient.

Bruce hesitated only one second.

"Okay, you won."

Without any further comment he lay down again, wincing by the short pain that brought this motion.

Satisfied Diana looked at him, even though these three words he's said astonished her. They pretty sure will not hear them again so fast.

She eyed him closely. He looked very tired now and obviously didn't want Alfred to be concerned about him. Bruce always has cared about his butler, even when it was himself who wasn't well.

Superman seemed a bit startled too about the words of his friend. Batman has always been the more experienced, more serious and ambitious of them. To hear such things from HIM gave even Superman a kind of strange feeling.

But Bruce didn't notice what effect his "resignation" on his two teammates had. He was just too worn out to care about the fact, that they now were eying him suspiciously. He knew very well, that without his current condition he never would have said that. But he really didn't want involve Alfred now.

So he lay there calmly and was occupied with keeping his eyes open. To sleep away, while the others were still there was not the plan.

Superman noticed Batman's struggling and came to help.

"I think we should let you sleep now. But this time you'll take the time to heal completely."

Batman only took a deep breath, what obviously caused him pain, and looked at them weary. But his voice sounded almost as firm and determined as ever.

"So fast you'll not get rid of me. I'll be fine in no time."

And after this he allowed himself to close his eyes.

With a chuckle Diana and Superman got to the door. At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor.

Superman got through, but Diana stopped at the door and whispered to herself.

"You've got to rest now."

After these words she turned off the light and went away.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his big, leather armchair holding a glass of red wine in his right hand. He was listening to Dvorák's Slavonic dance nr.2 and this wonderful piece of music let him look thoughtfully into the distance.

The events lay back almost a month now and his injury has nearly healed completely. But mentally he didn't seem fully recovered. Something was bothering him about the whole thing. He didn't know exactly what it was; maybe the fact that he wasn't invulnerable. Or that he, with this incident, became really aware of exactly this fact. And that he needed people like Superman, Alfred….Diana. That he shouldn't push them away.

"Master Bruce?", a familiar voice was interrupting him in his thoughts.

Bruce hadn't heard Alfred coming in. His butler was standing under the door and waited for his young protégé to come back in reality.

Bruce slowly turned his head in direction of the door.

"Alfred…?"

"Excuse me Sir, dinner's waiting….and by the way how's your wound, Sir?"

The last sentence startled him. He hasn't told Alfred about this. And he, at least, thought that he's hidden it well from him. The expression on his face seemed to tell a lot, so Alfred came straight away with the answer.

"I'm not an idiot, Sir. But you should know that even Batman is in need of help from time to time. And it is under no circumstances a shame to take this help."

And with a wink of his eye and a light smile on his face Alfred left him to his thoughts again.

Bruce only could stare at the empty doorway and after some moments he said to himself:

"Maybe you're right Alfred,…maybe you're right."

The End

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks very much for reading!**


End file.
